For Sake Of Someone
by Zau Latifah
Summary: Semua yang ku lakukan hanya untukmu/bukan aku tapi dia/aku tidak merasa bersalah, kau sendiri yang melakukannya/kau bahagia, akupun juga/lebih baik aku mati daripada harus menyerah. (Gak bisa bikin sumary -")


For Sake Of Someone

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Romance, drama, hurt/comfort**

**Pairing : Sasuke U, Sakura H**

**Author : Zau Latifah**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

_A/N : hai kembali lagi dengan latifah. Jangan bosan-bosanya membaca dan menyukai FF ini. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan hal lain yang di lewatkan. Silahkan membaca._

**Warning : OOC,typo bertebaran dan hal-hal lain yang di lewatkan oleh author.**

Chapter 1

Sakura memandang kosong keluar jendela. Kejadian itu benar-benar tidak bisa di lupakan oleh gadis Haruno itu. Dia menekuk kedua kaki nya dan memeluk erat di hadapan tubuhnya. Sakura meneteskan air mata, segelincir peristiwa terlintas kembali di ingatannya.

.

.

.

FLASH BACK

Malam itu, malam yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan oleh sakura. Yaitu malam di mana kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan sakura untuk selama-lamanya.

3 tahun lalu, bertepatan dengan malam pergantian tahun. Sakura beserta teman-temanya yang betanggota 6 orang yaitu, ino, hinata, naruto, sai, sasuke dan shikamaru merayakan perhelatan tahun itu dengan meriah di sebuah cafe tempat di mana mereka sering berkumpul.

"Sakura katakan halo pada handycame", teriak seseorang berambut kuning jabrik sambil menyodorkan benda yang di genggamnya dengan erat ke wajah sakura. Uzumaki Naruto dialah sang pemilik nama dengan ciri-ciri di atas tadi.

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi awal tahun akan di mulai", kali ini Shikamaru yang berteriak lantang dengan melirik satu demi satu orang di depannya.

"Bersiap-siap, kita akan menghitung mundur dari sepuluh", sahut seorang gadis kuncir satu dengan mengepalkan kedua belah tangan sambil melirik benda yang melekat di tangan kiri gadis itu.

"Mulai", sambung ino.

Mereka ber 7 pun menghitung mundur waktu, yang berarti tahun itupun berakhir.

"Sepuluh sembilan delapan...tiga dua satuuuu... happy new year", teriak mereka serentak sambil membunyikan terompet dan menyalakan beberapa kembang api dengan meriahnya.

Tiba-tiba salah satu hanphone yang terletak di atas meja pun berbunyi.

**Drett dteettt**

"Sakura, sepertinya itu telphone mu", teriak hinata di samping sakura.

Sakura bergegas mengambil dan menekan tombol terima telphone itu. Tapi wajah sakura tiba-tiba berubah pucat, sakura meneteskan air mata.

"A-aa-apaaaa?", sakura berteriak syok, dia menjatuhkan benda yang di genggamnya tadi dengan tidak berkutik. Tibuh sakura terasa kaku, pandangannya kosong dan sakura menghempaskan tubunya ke lantai tak beralas.

Sasuke yang menyadari keadaan sakurapun langsung menghampiri sakura dengan berlari mendekatinya.

"Sakuraa...sakuraaa apa yang terjadi?", teriak laki-laki raven itu sambil memegang kedua bahu sakura dan membuat semuanya semua mata menoleh ke asal suara.

Sasuke lekas mengambil hanphone yang di ganggam sakura tadi dan berharap masih tersambung oleh orang yang menelphone sakura.

"Halo haloo, apa ada orang di sana?", ucap laki-laki raven itu dengan mendekatkan hanphone ke telinganya. Sang empu di sanapun menjawab.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?", kali ini sakuke benar gelisah.

"A-aaa-apa?", teriak sasuke itu dengan membesarkan mata onyx-nya.

Sasuke memandang wajah sakura dan kemudian dia menoleh kepada naruto.

"Naruto cepat ambil mobil, kita bergegas kerumah sakura sekarang", dan kali ini sasuke benar-benar gelisah.

Sakura yang masih mematung di tempat, mengeluarkan guyuran air mata tak henti-hentinya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada satu titik di depannya. Hembusan nafas sakura benar-benar tidak teratur. Sasuke masih mencoba menenangkan sakura.

"Sasuke, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?", shikamaru menatap tajam sasuke dengan penuh kegelisahan.

"Sai sebaiknya kau ambil mobil, kita kerumah sakura sekarang. Kalian akan tahu sendiri nanti". Sasuke tidak melepaskan pandangan nya dari sakura.

Tidak usah menunggu lama, naruto dengan gesit memakirkan mobilnya tepat di samping sakura dan sasuke berada. Ino, shikamaru dan hinata yang masih bingung dan terpakupun bergegas menaiki mobil yang sudah di bawa sai beriringan dengan naruto.

Sakuke membawa sakura menaiki mobil. Naruto pun meresat laju menuju kediaman sakura yang di iringi oleh mobil di belakangnya, mobil sai.

.

.

.

.

"cepaat, padamkan apinya", orang-orang di sekitar berlari tak karuan, berusaha memadamkan api yang membara.

Ke dua mobil itu pun akhirnya sampai di kediaman sakura. Begitu kaget nya, ino langsung turun dan di iringi oleh hinata, sai dan shikamaru-pun keluar dari dalam mobil dan menghampiri sakura yang masih di dalam mobil naruto.

"Sakuraa..sakuraa", ino berlari menghampiri sakura yang baru saja ke luar dari mobil.

"OH MY GOD", sai dan shikamaru melotot akan kejadian di depannya.

"Sasuke, rumah sakura..", naruto sengaja tidak melanjutkan perkataanya.

Ya, rumah sakura saat ini terbakar hebat oleh bungkusan api yang sudah mengelilingi seluruh isi rumah. Para pemadam pun sedang berusaha memedamkan jilatan-jilatan api yang masih menyelubungi rumah itu.

Sebagian orang banyak membantu memadamkannya dan banyak juga yang hanya memandanginya. Rumah sakura lumayan besar bagi seorang pengusa. Dia tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya, sakura anak tunggal satu-satunya oleh pasangan Kizhazi dan Mitoko.

Ino langsung memeluk sakura. Tak henti-hentinya sakura menagis, ino dan hinatapun tidak melepas pelukannya kepada sakura.

"Ayah.. ibu...", gumam sakura yang teringat kepada kedua orang tuanya, sakura-pun langsung melepaskan pelukan ino dan hinata dan berlari tanpa keseimbangan.

Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung mengejar sakura dan memeluknya dari arah belakang.

Sakura sekuat tenaga melepaskan pelukan dari sakuke yang menahanya untuk memasuki rumah dan melihat keadaan kedua orang tuanya.

"Sakura sadarlah, jika kau memasuki rumah itu sekarang kau akan..."

"lepaskan sasuke, ayah dan ibuku ada di dalam", teriak sakura dengan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan sasuke nya yang megapit pergerakan tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba beberapa orang keluar dengan berlari membawa dua orang menuju mobil ambilance yang terletak di halaman rumah sakura. Orang itu sudah tidak dapat terdeteksi identitasnya karena hangus terbakar. Tunggu, ada tiga. Ya, ada tiga orang yang di bawa oleh tim penyelamat menuju mobil untuk melakukan pertolongan pertama.

Sakura sangat syok dan benar-benar syok melihat kejadian di depannya. Sakura melepaskan pegangan sasuke dan berlari menuju ambulance. Sasuke sengaja melepaskan pegangannya kepada sakura, berharap sakura dapat lebih leluasa menghampiri orang tuanya yang naas terbakar. Belum sampai sakura berlari menuju mobil dia- ambruk kehilangan kesadaran. Sasuke langsung menahan sakura dan menyenderkan ke bahu bidang nya.

"Sakura..sakuraa", teriak ino dan hinata berlari menghampiri sakura.

"sakuaraa sadarlah,ku mohon", gumam sasuke.

.

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang kerja nya. Tidak sengaja dia melewati kamar gadis musim semi itu. Dia melihat sakura bersender di dinding samping jendela dengan tatapan kosong.

Mereka tinggal satu rumah usai kejadian itu 3 tahun yang lalu, sasuke tidak bisa meninggalkan sakura hidup seorang diri. Di tambah sakura yang tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi. Tapi tidak hanya mereka berdua. Rumah tuan uchiha ini sangatlah besar ada 23 orang pembantu yang mengurus semua keperluan nya sehari-hari, dari menyiapkan sarapan sampai mengurus pekerjaan rumah lainnya. Jelas saja, tuan rumah yang satu ini memiliki dua saham terbesar di Konoha.

Sasuke mencintai sakura, namun sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata cinta kepada gadis bermata emerland itu. Dia hanya tidak mau mengacaukan pikiran sakura yang masih menyelubungi kehidupannya setelah kejadian itu. Sakura masih memiliki trauma yang cukup sulit untuk di sembuhkan. Tetapi sasuke telah berjanji dalam benaknya, dia akan membahagiakan gadis itu setelah penyelidikan selesai.

"Sakura..", sasuke memengang sebelah bahu sakura.

"Aku berjanji akan membongkar semuanya, untuk mu", masih saja tidak ada jawaban dari mulut gadis musim semi itu.

"Sasuke kenapa, kenapa aku tidak ingat sama sekali kejadian malam itu?", sakura menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah sasuke. Sasuke tidak menjawab perkataan sakura, dia langsung memeluk erat sang pemilik mata emerlan itu di depan dada bidangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Siapkan berkas-berkas", sasuke berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya.

"Siap tuan".

Jangan tercengang melihat Uchiha kita satu ini. Di umurnya yang terbilang muda. 18 tahun, dia menjalankan 2 perusahaan sekaligus yaitu Uchiha corp dan Haruno corp. Perusahaan yang kedua itu milik kedua orang tua sakura, mereka sempat menitipkannya kepada sasuke sebelum orang tua sakura tiada, mereka adalah dua perusahaan yang sedang bekerjasama dan sangat berpengaruh di Konoha.

"Tok..tookk..", bunyi suara pintu terdengar di ruangan sasuke.

"Masuk".

"Permisi .Sasuke, ada pemberitahuan dari pihak...", belum sempat orang itu melanjutkan perkataannya sasuke menyuruh bawahan yang lain di ruangan itu untuk keluar.

Semua bawahan sasuke-pun menurut kapada atasannya, dan melangkahkan kaki untuk meninggalkan ruangan kerja yang sekarang hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana neji, apakah ada kabar?", sasuke berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berambut hitam dengan dua sekat di depannya.

"Sepertinya mereka menemukan saksi dari peistiwa itu. Dan kemungkinan kita dapat mengambil beberapa informasi dari orang itu. Dan kita akan memerlukan waktu beberapa hari untuk mengurusnya", neji mengambil selembar foto dari dalam kantong kiri jas nya dan memberikannya kepada Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kapan kita bisa menemuinya. Kalo bisa sejepatnya?".

"Besok jam 09.00, bagaimana?".

"Setuju", sasuke mengaggukkan kepalanya sembari memasukka foto yang di pegangnya tadi kedalam saku celana jeansnya.

"Baikalah. Kutunggu besok di tempat biasa", ucap neji melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu sasuke berjalan menuruni anak tangga setengah berlari. Dia melihat sakura sedang duduk dengan memegang remot control di depan tv Touch scren besar miliknya. Ya, 'semua fasilitas di rumah ini, itu juga berarti milik sakura', itulah yang di ucapkan sasuke di hadapan semua anak buah dan pelayannya sewaktu sasuke pertamakali membawa sakura ke rumahnya.

"Sudah sarapan?", sasuke memiringkan kepalanya menegok ke arah sakura.

"Belum, aku menunggumu", jawabnya sambil mematikan tv dengan remote contol di tangannya.

"Baiklah, kita sarapan seka-", kalimat sasuke tepotong karena kehadiran seorang pelayan di sampingnya.

"Tuan maaf mengganggu, ada tamu", pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya.

"Ooh, rupanya mereka sudah datang. Baiklah, ayo sakura", sasuke berdiri dan pelayan itu pun berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Siapa sasuke?", sakura juga berdiri dan bejalan mengikuti sasuke dari belakang.

Terlihat dari sudut pintu. Ino, hinata dan Sai dengan membawa koper yang cukup besar memasuki rumah sasuke.

"Ino, hinata, sai? Mau kemana kalian?", sakura berjalan menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Sakura mereka akan menemanimu, di hari kepergianku nanti", jelas sasuke yang membuat sakura bingung dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau mau kemana?", sakura mengintrogasi sasuke.

"Sakura bisakah di bicarakan di dalam, kau tega melihat kami berdiri lama dengan perut keroncongan seperi ini?", celetuk ino tanpa nafas dengan satu tangan kanan memegang perut.

"Eeh, iya maaf ino, hinata, sai", sakura tersadar dari tingkahnya barusan.

"haha, sebaiknya kalian masuk dan sarapan bersama kami", sasuke mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Mereka pun disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dan di tujukan ke kamar yang sudah di pesiapkan.

Ino satu kamar dengan hinata dan berada tepat di samping kamar sakura. Sedangkan sai berada di depan kamar sakura. Sasuke sengaja memposisikan kamar mereka agar sakura lebih mudah menghampiri mereka dan memanggil mereka jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Ahh, aku kenyang sekali", ino menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Itu karena kau tidak makan dengan pelan-pelan ino", ucap sai yang duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kau tadi makan juga dengan rakus", bentak ino kepada sai.

"Sudah-sudah masalah seperti itu di perdebatkan, seperti anak kecil saja", hinata menatap kedua tingkah temannya barusan.

Sakura memandang ke arah sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itupun paham maksud sakura.

"Sakura..", mata onyx sasuke tertuju ke gadis musim semi itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke luar kota mengurus hal penting dalam beberapa hari, oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuan kepada Ino dan hinata untuk menemenimu dan Sai yang menjagamu", panjang lebar sasuke menjelaskan kepada sakura maksud dan tujuan datangnya sahabat mereka.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?", sakura menghadapkan mata emerland nya kepasa sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Naruto sekaligus rekan ku nanti. Aku juga meminta bantuan kepada Gaara untuk menjaga rumah ini 24 jam nonstop".

"Untuk apa kau menyiapkan semua itu, itu terlalu berlebihan", sakura menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya.

"Tidak. Itu tidak berlebihan. Baiklah aku akan pergi jam 9 pagi ini, jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu mintalah kepada pelayan di sini", sasuke berjalan meninggalkan mereka menuju kamar yang terletak di depan kamar sakura di samping kamar sai.

Ino tersenyum girang akan pernyataan sasuke tadi, 'jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu mintalah kepada pelayan di sini' kata-kata itu selalu terniang di kepalanya. Itu berarti segala apapun yang di butuhkannya akan terpenuhi di sini.

Sasuke menyiapkan barang-barang dan keperluan yang di gunakan untuk 'hal penting' itu. Selang waktu beberapa menit sasuke keluar dengan berpakayan rapi dan berjalan menemui sakuara.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan segera kembali", sasuke memegang pundak kiri sakura dan memeluknya. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Sai, ino, hinata. Aku titip Sakura pada kalian". Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya pada ketiga sosok di samping sakura.

"serahkan itu padaku". Sai mengangkat tangan kanan jempolnya di depan dada.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobil Lamborgini putihnya. Dia menuju tempat yang sudah di berikan Neji kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

Ino berjalan menuju kamar sakura yang terletak di sebelah kamarnya dan hinata. Ino membawa semangkuk coklat hangat untuk di berikannya kepada sakura, mengingat udara malam ini sangatlah dingin. Di tambah lagi dengan hujan deras yang mengguyur bumi tanpa henti.

"Sakuraa...", panggil ino di depan pintu kamar sakura dan membuka perlahan pintu tersebut dengan tangan kirinya.

Tidak ada balasan panggilan dari ino kepada sakura. Ino pun masuk dan dia tidak melihat sosok sakura di dalamya. Dia mencari di kamar mandi, tapi tetap nihil.

"Sakura kau dimana?", teriak ino menggelegar sampai terdengar oleh Sai dan Hinata.

Sai berlari menghampiri ino dengan selembar handuk untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, rambutnya kucel basah. Hinata yang masih memakai Rool Hair di rambutnya juga berlari menghampiri ino.

"Ino, apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak?", hinata mencoba bertanya pada ino.

"Sa-sakura ti-tidak a-ada", ino gugup dan khawatir. Kepalanya masih celengak-celinguk mencari sosok perempuan bersurai pink.

"APAAAA", sai dan hinata sontak berteriak. Kali ini teriakannya benar-benar menggelegar. Gaara yang di tugaskan Sasuke untuk berjaga di luar rumahpun datang setengah berlari menghampiri mereka ber tiga.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?", laki-laki yang berbadan tegap dan memiliki rambut berwarna merah itu pun bertanya dengan intens nya.

"Sakura tidak ada di kamarnya", hinata menjelaskan kronologi kejadiannya.

"Baiklah ino dan hinata mencari di seisi rumah, aku dan sai mencari sakura di luar halaman sekitar. Sekarang", gaara dan sai berlari keluar rumah, dan saat itu sai tentu masih menggunakan handuk. Hinata dan ino berpencar mencari seisi rumah yang luas itu.

5 menit, setengah jam, 1 jam. Sakura belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Gaara, sai, ino dan hinata masih terus mencari dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berada pada sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas bernuansa putih dengan sedikit perkakas yang terdapat pada ruangan itu. Terlihat 4 orang yang sedang mengelilingi seseorang yang duduk di atas kursi yang terletak di tengah-tengah ruangan itu.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya naruto pada orang yang ada di depannya dengan kedua belah tangan yang melingkar di depan dada.

"Kau di mana saat kejadian itu berlangsung?", shikamaru yang berada di samping sasuke juga menimpali seseorang itu dengan pertannyaan.

"Biarkan dia menjawab satu pertannyaan dulu", kini sasuke yang berbicara.

"Apa untungnya bagiku menjawab pertannyaan kalian", seseorang yang duduk di kursi itu menggangkat satu alisnya dan menunjuk bergiliran ke-5 orang di depannya.

"Hei, jangan belagu. Kau mau menerima ini dariku", naruto mengepalkan tangan kananya ke depan wajah itu.

"Apapun yang kau mau, akan ku berikan", sasuke menjawab datar. Berbeda dengan tiga orang di sampingnya yang memandang sasuke melongo tanpa berkedip.

"Benarkah itu. Baiklah, akan ku jawab semua pertannyaan yang kalian ajukan kepadaku", gumam orang itu dengan mengangkat kaki kirinya dan bertumpu di atas kaki kananya.

"Jelaskan bagaimana kejadian yang kau lihat itu dengan detail", neji juga mengangkat kedua belah tangannya dan meletakkan nya silang di depan dadanya.

"Begini ceritanya, waktu itu aku sedang duduk di kursi taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu berlangsung. Sebelumnya aku melihat dua orang yang mondar-mandir dengan telphone genggam di telinganya, mereka seakan-akan berbicara kepada seseorang. Kemudian mereka menghampiri kedi- ".

**Dreett Dreeettt...**

Handphone sasuke berbunyi menghentikan pembicaraan orang itu. Sasuke mengangkat handphone nya dan..

"APAA, bagaimana bisa? Baiklah aku pulang sekarang", kontak terputus sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, urus orang itu dengan baik", itulah kata-kata terakhir sasuke sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto, sahikamaru dan neji hanya mengangguk dan menoleh satu sama lain. Sasuke berlari menaiki mobil lamborgini putihnya yang masih terparkir rapi dan kemudian melesat kencang menuju kediamannya.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

A/N : ini fanfic kedua aku. Bagaimana? Jika banyak yang review akan latifah lanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya. Maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan, mohon bimbingannya. Terima kasih yang sudah suka dan review fic ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dengan review.


End file.
